


血笛（六）

by zhuazhua



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuazhua/pseuds/zhuazhua
Summary: 我的血管是一根笛，最长最温柔的笛……





	1. Chapter 1

（六）  
史蒂夫有一个计划——他想让巴基爱上他。  
他要先查清楚巴基的身世。巴恩斯家族支系众多，只要多年前那场令他双亲丧生的战役的确和巴基沾不上边，他不会迁怒。  
然后呢？聊天、示爱、约会、牵手、亲吻、上床，正常人的恋爱应该是这样吧？他觉得吸血鬼谈恋爱大概也是这个样子。现在他把最后一步先做了……那……那就继续做着呗，反正他感觉很好，巴基看起来也蛮享受，瞅准机会再表个白啥的，能成就成，不成拉倒。  
他不知道自己怎么就忽然冒出了这种想法，或许吸血鬼真的有蛊惑人心的天赋，史蒂夫无奈地笑了笑，他的小家伙有着一具放浪又敏感的身体，却又纯洁地像个孩童。  
  
那天早上巴基醒来的时候发现史蒂夫可怜巴巴地守在床头，一脸担心愧疚地看着他。“抱歉，巴基。”没等他开口史蒂夫就道歉了，“我不记得被谁亲吻了脖子，但是相信我，你是唯一一个和我做过的人。”  
巴基本来没打算轻易原谅他，他是一只有脾气的傲娇小吸血鬼，呸，他是来自地狱的冷血杀手。可那是史蒂夫啊，那他妈的是那个帅得一塌糊涂而且救了他两次的史蒂夫啊！  
直到那个人抱歉地递过来一杯血液，他还懵懵懂懂地纠结怎么面对他突如其来的道歉。他拥有了史蒂夫初夜？！这个事实让他窃喜不已。  
他发着呆喝了一大口，才发觉自己又着了道。曼陀罗的淡淡香气呛得他咳嗽起来。“慢点喝，我不急。”史蒂夫笑着拍了拍他的背。  
你不急？巴基差点骂出来，我看你急得很！他不确定地撩起了衣服的下摆，“你想要吗？昨晚还没要够？”  
他真的生气了。昨天被摁在墙上的时候，胸腔里好像有什么东西碎掉了。没流血也不疼，巴基知道那是年少的梦。少年人的初恋总带着那么点不切实际，心上人的一切一切在心里一遍遍美化，绮丽得像天边玫瑰色的云彩。被粗暴地压着侵犯时他才发现那个人和他想的不一样，他根本没顾及自己的感受，那情形比小吸血鬼最荒唐的梦境还要过分。  
“我不要继续喜欢他了。”巴基在心里暗暗决定。可是他逃不走跑不开，甚至没办法拒绝对方给他下药。最要命的是，他发现崇拜一丝丝剥离走了，爱意却并未随之离去，他是被自己困在了原地，进退维谷。  
“随你吧。”巴基喝完了杯子里的东西，自暴自弃地往床垫上一躺。史蒂夫在占有他身体的时候总是丑态毕露，这或许是让自己变心的一个好办法。  
尽管如此，史蒂夫真的扑上来的时候，他想起昨晚对方过分的举止还是心有余悸。“慢着，”他抬起一条腿蹬在史蒂夫胸口，浑然不觉这个姿势多么诱人，“再去给我倒一杯。”史蒂夫努力把视线从他若隐若现的股缝间移开，他对自己的鼻子很满意，或许知道当着吸血鬼喷出鼻血比较危险，它竟然还能撑得住。  
史蒂夫要爱死这种感觉了。  
吸血鬼的柔韧性出乎意料地好，又总是乖巧地任他摆布。他肆意把对方的身体弄成各种姿势，巴基看上丝毫不想反抗，只是和他一起钻研怎么更舒服。  
他必须承认吸血鬼这种物种天生适合性爱——他热衷于在对方身上留下一块块吻痕，虽然那些痕迹停留不了很久；吸血鬼的嗓音清朗得像睡莲上水珠滑落的声响（请忽略他俗套的形容），被情欲沾染后又变得无比娇媚，一喘一喘地带着哭腔向他求饶。  
史蒂夫觉得小家伙一天比敏感，有一次他甚至只是吮吸了一会儿对方的乳头，身下人就哭叫着高潮了。他觉得为对方身体考虑，自己得采取点什么措施。  
哦，最重要的事情他当然没忘掉——事情很快查清楚了，巴基和他的双亲是巴恩斯家族的一个旁支，当年的确不曾参战，呃，准确地说是因为势单力孤没资格参与。他解开了心结，更加肆无忌惮起来。  
唯一让他不满又疑惑的是巴基似乎和开始那几天不大一样了，即使他热情了不少，史蒂夫却总能从那份服服贴贴的驯顺里找出一点冷漠疏离的意味。  
巴基觉得自己真的堕落了。  
这感觉其实也不赖，况且他还拉着史蒂夫一起下水了。不过他真的低估了史蒂夫的体力……和恶趣味。这家伙不是说自己一直单身吗？连初吻都是玩真心话大冒险才给出去的。为什么他只比自己大了两岁多，就懂那么多乱七八糟的花样呢？  
史蒂夫找来一截银链，拼拼凑凑敲敲打打了一阵子，硬是将本来断掉的两截连在了一起，甚至还在中间坠了一个小铃铛。  
那小玩意儿并不重，可是他每走一步就要响两声，巴基觉得最可悲的宠物狗也不应该受到这样的对待。他总被那种清脆愉快的声音搅得他心慌意乱，史蒂夫却喜欢得要命。有时候他在客厅看报纸，还会抱着巴基坐在自己腿上，然后坏笑着用手拨弄那个小铃铛。  
只有做爱的时候他会把铃铛取下来，“比起它，我更喜欢小宝贝叫床的声音。”他一边顶得小吸血鬼嘤嘤呜呜地呻吟，一边咬着对方的耳垂低语。  
巴基很快就不拿史蒂夫当作天神一般的人物崇拜了。没有哪一个天神会疯子一样地啃咬信徒的乳头，或者用力揉捏他的臀部，让雪白柔软的臀肉像稀奶油一样从指缝间漏出来。  
当然咯，也决计不会恬不知耻地说要帮他清理后穴里的精液，却清理一半就又肏了进来。  
他觉得那些性爱性爱再怎么火热激烈，都味同嚼蜡，甚至像是漫不经心地做出来的快餐。该死，他绝对不是嫌时间短。事实上他已经习惯在漫长又耗费体力的性事中睡着或者昏厥了，史蒂夫会探探他的鼻息，确认无碍后变着法子把他肏醒。  
小吸血鬼很纠结，史蒂夫显然很爱他，因为他迷恋自己的身体。是的，他不知道怎么区别“爱我”和“爱肏我”，吸血鬼不讲这个，因为几乎每一只吸血鬼的身体构造都能带给伴侣们近乎完美的体验，他们虽然浪荡，却不会自愿和不喜欢的人上床。  
可是史蒂夫在床上真的是个混蛋，有时候连续的高潮会让巴基射不出来东西，那很痛苦，他经常会为此不争气地哭鼻子。经过这样的两次之后史蒂夫开始担心他的健康。  
“我觉得我需要做点什么来限制你高潮。”他说这话的时候正把舌头伸进那个小洞，“总是这样对你身子不好。”巴基虽然爽得连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，却还是气得差点忍不住咬他。“别假惺惺的了，你只是想完完全全控制我，连什么时候射精也要你说了算。”他忿忿地想着，“你每天让我喝三次曼陀罗花的时候怎么不替我的身子着想了？”  
幻灭的痛苦让他有些麻木，因此史蒂夫拿来那些奇形怪状的玩具时，他甚至逆来顺受地主动掀起衣服露出了下体。  
真是够了，巴基恨死了自己，他发觉那份持续了十年之久的单向暗恋顽固得要命，尽管一天天被史蒂夫不知餍足地吃干抹净，他还是觉得对方性感得要命。他骑在自己身上时汗湿的金发，喘着粗气在他耳边夸奖宝贝真紧我爱死你了……巴基真的很想失个忆什么的，他觉得自己仍旧为这个人着迷。  
他长这么大没见过阴茎环贞操带什么的，刚看到时还好奇不已，但很快就被那些比他的皮肤更冷的硬物吓坏了。“感觉怎么样？”史蒂夫轻轻掐着他的下巴问道，换来一声带着几分恼意的嘤咛。

荒唐又淫靡的一切在一个月后的那个清晨戛然而止。  
那天史蒂夫照常去采买巴基的食物，在这之前他先去花市里买了一大束白玫瑰。差不多是时候了，他得执行自己的计划。事实上鲜花只是计划的一小部分，还有十张精心准备的肖像藏在画室里，模特当然只有一个，而他本人还毫不知情。  
“我知道或许你觉得我们还只是各取所需的露水情人，可我真的迷恋你不是一天两天了。”他悄悄在心里排练，“做我男朋友吧，我会全心全意待你。”呃，虽然老套了一点，也还算是温馨对吗？你不能指望这个单身二十多年的年轻猎人想出太多新颖的求爱方式。  
走到肉店门口他才想起来应该等会儿再去买花，免得受老板奚落。史蒂夫觉得其实那家肉店的老板并不坏，只是说话太没遮拦罢了。“来啦？”他招呼着，史蒂夫发现店里还有另外一位客人。  
“你就是汤米说的那个'超级饥渴的客人'？”汤米是肉店老板的名字。那客人揶揄着望向他，“可是你家的小婊子怎么那么耐肏？”他衣冠楚楚，说出来的话却不堪入耳。  
史蒂夫被问得愣住了，他有时候会在床笫之间和巴基讲些下流话，却从没真把他当成“小婊子”。“闭嘴，你什么意思？！”对方隔着外衣打量了打量他的肌肉，悻悻地摸了摸鼻子。  
“好吧，我的意思是，你的吸血鬼每天喝那么多曼陀罗根粉，不难受吗？”  
“曼陀罗……那是什么？”  
“得了吧老兄，别不好意思……慢着，你真不知道？”  
“那是什么，别卖关子，告诉那是什么？”  
“吸血鬼的催情药啊，一小口下去，贞妇也能变成扭着屁股求欢的母狗。天啊……别告诉我你……”  
别告诉他什么，史蒂夫已经顾不得好奇了，他觉得耳膜被血液冲刷得嗡嗡作响。  
巴基不是自愿的，从一开始就不是。怪不得他接过那些“食物”的时候总是表情怪异。可是他为什么不反抗呢？或许反抗了的，只是他太温柔，甚至没让迟钝的猎人注意到。  
巴基，巴基，他不该被这么对待……他值得拥有一段最甜蜜最烂漫的爱恋，被人当作小王子捧在手心里宠。  
他回想自己是怎么对他的：那些银饰一样没取下来，他甚至在小吸血鬼即将高潮的时候吓唬他，如果射出来就再给他打脐环和唇环。“到时候就可以只用这几个小圆环把你吊起来肏，你会喜欢的。”那当然只是床上的荤话，就像他每次都说要把人家操怀孕一样，可是鉴于吸血鬼的表现，他没准儿就当真了。  
他不给他裤子穿，上衣的长短又是随机挑的，有时候能遮住大腿，而更多时候只能盖住大半个臀部。这很方便，有好几次他只是看着对方走路就硬了起来，也不管两人身处何地，拽到怀里揉几下就能插进去。这也不能全怪他，那种画面看了不硬的还是男人嘛？  
最过分的一次发生在下午，史蒂夫在屋里赶稿子，巴基一个人无聊地在屋里溜达。长期佩戴银耳环早就麻痹了他的听觉，他没发现对方正尾随着他。他惦着脚尖掀开琴罩，上衣因为抬胳膊的动作被拉起，腰线一下一览无遗。史蒂夫就像最饥渴的嫖客一样把他搂了过来，摆弄了没几下就进入了正题。  
他们的前戏越来越来越短，因为吸血鬼的后穴越发敏感得吓人，史蒂夫已经找到了窍门——重重地捏几把他的臀肉，在轻拽几下他的乳环，和主人一样爱哭的小穴就会抽动着分泌出足够的黏液。他抱着对方的腰，把性器埋了进去，又让吸血鬼坐在自己腿上。  
“弹吧”，他说着翻开谱子，“每错一个音，就加十个小节。”说完就开始不轻不重地慢慢在他体内研磨，双手也不闲着，各用两指抚弄着对方胸前敏感的小肉珠。  
“呜呜……你别动了……”，已经被“罚”着多弹了两首的小家伙终于委屈地哭了出来，“那个键在那边，你这样……我根本就够不到。”  
“我哪样？”  
“拽……拽着我。”  
“拽你哪里？”  
“呜呜……”  
“说出来就不用弹了。”  
他本来就只是为了逗对方好玩，谁知小家伙费劲地扭过头，狠狠瞪了他一眼，然后抹着泪珠叮叮咚咚地继续弹了起来。  
史蒂夫当时只觉得自己要被可爱化了，就像饱含爱意地捉弄一只温柔的小刺猬。可现在一想到巴基从来就不是自愿和他滚在一起的……他是个最恶劣的强奸犯，一个彻头彻尾的暴君！  
这一个月中他出过一次任务，临出门前他把吸血鬼锁在床上，给他的后穴中塞了一个上足了发条、会自己扭动的假阳具。哦，贞操带当然也带上了，钥匙就放在床头，看得到却够不着。他怕自己出去时间长了，把之前用的阴茎环换成了温和一点的羊眼圈。  
饶是如此，出去了一上午才回家的史蒂夫还是在床上捡到了一只面色潮红、昏厥过去的小吸血鬼。原本粉嫩的阴茎胀得紫红，被他解除了束缚之后甚至软软地抽搐了一会儿，才慢慢射出一股细细的白浊液体。这个过程漫长又断断续续，巴基短暂地醒来了一下又头皮发麻地惨叫着失去意识。史蒂夫知道这次玩过了，他忍了足足三天没再碰对方，直到巴基怯生生地走过来问：“要是你不想继续……继续操我，能不能放我走呢？”  
这是史蒂夫第一次听他说出“操”这种脏话，虽然说到那里时羞红了脸，发音也含含糊糊。“继续什么你？”“操……我。”  
躺在床上的史蒂夫一跃而起，扒掉了对方的裤子——他为了表示歉意的做法。裤子还是别穿的好，又一次把吸血鬼肏失禁的时候他这样想。吸血鬼难堪地把小脸蛋埋在他怀里，呜呜咽咽地哭。  
真的，即使那意味着清理起来要困难一些，他还是热衷于此。因为巴基会在快忍不住的前几分钟颤抖着拼命求饶，一遍遍保证再也不离开他。有时候他会趁火打劫，逼着他说几句下流话，比如“我是你一个人的小婊子，只能给你一个人生孩子”之类的，可最终还是逃不掉。史蒂夫会像个为孩子把尿的好父亲一样抱着他，还用右手扶着他可怜的阴茎。

鲜花不知道什么时候被扔掉了，他失魂落魄地回了家。巴基还在床上没起来，他冒冒失失闯进来的声音弄醒了对方。  
巴基已经洗漱过了，可是他昨夜被折腾得太狠，这时候还想再睡一会儿。或许是被他脸上扭曲的表情和火急火燎开门的样子吓到了，他显然误解了史蒂夫的来意。  
“今天轻一点好不好？”他眨巴着眼睛，委屈地撇了撇嘴角。“我真的很累很累了……”他见史蒂夫不答，认命地叹了口气，自己撩起衣服，还熟稔地用嘴咬住了胸口链子。  
“进来吧。”他背对着史蒂夫跪趴在床上，他知道这个姿势操得最深，只想快点结束了好去歇一会儿。哦，还有一样，巴基拿了一个枕头垫在腹部，这样腰不会疼那么厉害。他用手分开了自己的臀瓣，那个粉红色的、史蒂夫无比熟悉的小洞就这么暴露在空气中，周围的软肉轻轻翕动。  
巴基闭上了眼睛，他得忍着少叫两声，史蒂夫说他的“浪叫”会让自己格外有兴致。他真的想做个称职的男朋友，或许……如果史蒂夫愿意的话，还能做个称职的小妻子，可是对方的需求他实在没办法尽数满足。  
预料中凶狠的侵犯并没有到来，他觉得自己被抱了起来。史蒂夫从后面抓住他的手腕，放下了他的上衣，然后靠着他的侧颈深深吸了一口气。  
“睡吧宝贝。”他还在回味那个几乎算得上吻的小动作，却发现自己被塞回了被子里，史蒂夫在干什么，天哪，他在给我掖被子！  
做完这些他就默默地转身离开了，他刚才说顺了嘴，居然还管人家叫“宝贝”。  
史蒂夫走到自己的画室里，他在赶一篇稿子。那是一个穿着酒红色连衣裙的女郎，侧卧在夜晚的草地上。  
他画了好一阵子，才忽然醒悟，被吓得摔掉了笔——红衣女郎的脸被他画错了，那里赫然画着含泪看着自己的巴基。


	2. 血笛（二）

Summary：我的血管是一根笛，最长最温柔的笛……

（二）

从史蒂夫背上醒来的时候，巴基发现自己头朝下被扛在肩膀上，像一麻袋卷心菜，或者别的什么货物。

他虚弱地呻吟了一声，换来落在大腿上的重重一掌。“闭嘴，小表子，我烦着呢。”巴基不敢相信他竟然会这样称呼自己，眼前一花，又昏了过去。

史蒂夫的确有理由生气，他们费了一个月的功夫才识破了那些用作掩护的魔法，又攻破了一道道结界，可冲进去才发现城堡里只有这么一只吸血鬼，还偏偏是个杀不得的素食者。

还特么姓巴恩斯……史蒂夫有时候觉得所谓素食者不过是不喜欢人血的味道，或者是力量太弱因此分不到一杯羹，它们未必就比族人善良。

二十二岁的猎人史蒂夫住在城郊的一所宅子里，八年前父母在一次狩猎中被害之后，这所宅子里就只剩他一个人了。

他给自己找了个麻烦——面前这只病怏怏的吸血鬼看上去纯良无害，不知道怎么打着主意扭断他的脖子再逃走呢。

他叹了口气，揉了揉鼻子，然后把吸血鬼一整只扔到了浴缸里，又打开了热水。他试了试水温，又暗骂自己妇人之仁，反正这些生物皮糙肉厚，又烫不死。

泡在浴缸里的吸血鬼嘤咛一声，慢慢睁开了眼睛。对他来说水还是热了一点，苍白的皮肤微微发红。

曾经有人认为吸血鬼的皮肤和大理石一样坚硬，那当然是讹传。倘若真是那样，雌性吸血鬼将无法孕育后代，因为她们腹部的肌肉会把婴儿压扁。这种传说的起源或许是吸血鬼们强大的自愈能力。但不管怎么说，他们的皮肤实际上格外敏感，又容易动情。

史蒂夫看了看他身上的破布片，决定还是找两件旧衣服给他蔽体。他离开没多久，巴基就醒了过来。

睁眼之前他只觉得浑身温暖，昏昏沉沉中下意识地把这认成了金发男孩十年前的怀抱——他一生中感受过的、最温暖的怀抱。可是摩擦着身体的汩汩水流很快提醒他这不过是一厢情愿。睁开双眼的同时他看到了那双冷冰冰的眸子——蓝色不止象征着天空或湖泊，还代表着海面上亘古不化的冰川，他后知后觉地想。

史蒂夫甚至没有和他对视，就一声不吭地出了门。巴基等了一会儿，才开始缓缓清洗自己的身体。

他费力地剥掉那些脏兮兮的衣服，期间不慎碰到了垂在胸口的半截银链——史蒂夫只是砍断了它们，却并没替他取消那两个小圆环。疼痛混着酥麻酸软，让他整个人脱力地倒在水里，热水没过头顶，他呛了几口水。

好不容易爬了起来，他喘了几口气，抓过旁边放着的洗漱品，开始近乎野蛮地清洗自己。他看到史蒂夫露出的那种表情了……十一年前初遇的时候他虽然也受了伤，却还是干净漂亮，至少闻起来是那样的。

或许他的猎人只是有点洁癖，等他把自己洗干净，他就不会再用那种眼光打量自己了。他卖力地擦洗着全身，差点忘记了埋在自己肠道里的那个小玩意儿。银的，当然是，所有这些用来囚禁或是羞辱他的东西全都是。当时给他戴上这些的是城堡中的人类仆人——没有吸血鬼愿意碰它们。

他们恶趣味地给他打了耳洞，又给他戴上了一副乳环。这是人类才有的情趣，吸血鬼戴不了这些东西，因为他们的伤口会很快愈合，和那些饰品长在一起。除非……用银制品，然而没有哪个吸血鬼会为了猎奇，把银制品戴在身上。

巴基不敢碰那些东西，他现在想做的只是把那个塞进肠道的小圆球拿出来。忍着羞耻和银手铐摩擦大腿内侧的不适，他闭着眼睛伸进了两根手指。

巴基确信自己的听力由于多日来的囚禁和饥饿失灵了，要不然他怎么会注意不到史蒂夫推开门走了进来呢？

单身了二十二年的可怜光棍史蒂夫一进来就看到了这副香艳的场景——年轻的吸血鬼不着片缕，湿衣服卷成一团搭在浴缸边上。他向上挺着胸口，银色的圆环遮掩着两点嫣红若隐若现，而手臂没入水下，正一下一下地耸动。他惨白的脸颊染上了一片淡淡的红晕，双眼微睁，迷离地望着天花板。

“我再也不会用这个浴缸了”，史蒂夫心想，“真他妈的恶心。”但他发觉自己居然可耻地石更了，这是一个更令他恼怒的事实。

仿佛为了证明自己根本不会被这种善于勾引人的生物蛊惑，他大步走上前，抓着吸血鬼的头发把他揪出了浴缸。

这是他第一次面对面盯着吸血鬼看，他气恼地发现对方有一双美丽得过分的眼睛。哦，他继而更加生气地发现这只吸血鬼不止眼睛美丽。

“你就这么欠艹吗？”他冷笑着问。巴基刚要开口争辩，却发觉自己的手指还没来得及取出来。

“咬着。”史蒂夫拉起他胸口的两截链子，“咬不住我就再给你串几个环。”他说完把吸血鬼面朝下扔在洗漱台上，环视四周要找一样趁手的工具。拜托，他才不会亲自碰他呢。

最终他叹了一口气，决定牺牲自己的牙刷。

异物伸进去的时候，吸血鬼猛地开始挣扎。“老实点，这是惩罚，毕竟你害得我对我的浴室有了阴影。”他说完重重地拍了几下对方的大腿根部，换来一阵瑟缩。“刚才不是很饥渴吗？现在怎么又不好意思了？”他没有什么经验，只是把手里的细杆乱戳乱转。

吸血鬼的双手被他压在背后，在他掌中扭动着，像一尾被捞上岸的鱼。

“你以为你诱惑得了谁呢？”他冷笑，重重地捅了一下，却意外地碰到了一件硬物。“那是什么？”他忘记了对方不能说话。

从来没研究过吸血鬼身体构造的史蒂夫戳着那个硬硬的小东西，彻底忘记了照顾吸血鬼的感受。他又搅动了几十下，巴基终于咬不住口中的银链，尖叫着晕了过去。

那个带着凹点的小圆球随着一股肠液流了出来，卡在穴口，史蒂夫犹豫了一下，伸出两只把它弄了出来。

哦……他看着满脸潮红的吸血鬼，发觉自己似乎有点误会人家了。

那双美丽眼眸的主人在这时悠悠醒转。“这是他们放进去的？”史蒂夫把小球递到他眼前。

巴基绝望地闭上了眼睛，轻轻点了点头。“你刚才……是想把这玩意儿弄出来？”他又点了点头。

“求你……你能不能……出去一小会儿……我保证不会逃走。”他还是闭着眼睛，声若蚊鸣。

史蒂夫尴尬地说不出话，他转身就走，故意放重了脚步，又把之前扔在地上的干净衣服挂在了毛巾架上。

他走开了，去厨房用冷水狠狠地洗了把脸。他用不着回去查看，宅子周围设置了结界，这个浑身都是束缚的虚弱吸血鬼的确逃不出去。

可他还是想回去看看，于是蹑手蹑脚地走到了浴室门口。

他把耳朵贴在门上，听到里面传出一阵阵哗啦啦的水声，微觉放心。可他很快又从水声中听出了一种压抑着的低低啜泣，抽抽搭搭的，不用看就知道声音的主人有多委屈。

他在哭……史蒂夫愣住了，他在哭。


	3. （十二）

Summary：我的血管是一根笛，最长最温柔的笛……

好久没更新这一篇了，前文点合集查看。

（十二）  
“咔哒。”史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地觉得手腕一凉，他刚才听到巴基悄悄走过来了，猜他又有什么稀奇古怪的恶作剧要实施，索性装作不察陪他胡闹。  
晚餐后他们刚在沙发上看了一部综艺，巴基贪玩嗜睡，看到一大半时已经眼皮打架昏昏欲睡。史蒂夫调低了声音，不一会儿就觉得肩头一沉，巴基歪着脑袋倚在他身上睡了过去。  
原来这个小坏蛋是装的。史蒂夫勾着嘴角心想。  
他抱着巴基走到卧室盖好被子，自己则回到客厅去蜷在沙发上。刚要睡着，捣鬼的小家伙就潜过来搞事了。史蒂夫没睁眼，尽职尽责地配合他演戏。根据手腕上的触感，似乎是锁链手铐一类的东西。  
他的小吸血鬼力气不小，半托半抱着他往卧室走，只可惜他的个子娇小了那么一点，这么抱着一个比他高大强壮的大块头，看上去实在有点滑稽。史蒂夫在心里暗笑，这家伙，他自己的感官比人类敏锐了一些，还真以为人类就是睡着了就没知觉的石头吗？  
感到自己的手脚被缚在床柱上的时候他还是担心了一下，唉，也罢，他的小吸血鬼又做不出什么出格的事。如果是那件事……嗯，让他来一次，只要能消了气，也压根不算什么。

因此直到巴基得意洋洋地用手指戳他的脸，史蒂夫才装作乍然惊醒的样子，还颇为“惊恐”地挣扎了两下子。  
“巴基？”他“乖巧”的小吸血鬼二话不说，只是动手扒男友的衣服。借着透进来的月光，他能看出对方虽然强做镇定，耳根却红得仿佛要滴血。  
他纵容地笑骂了一句“小坏蛋”，却换来对方一阵龇牙咧嘴的威吓。  
“看我今天怎么把你收拾得下不来床！”巴基这么说着，手上继续，然后忽然一低头，隔着最后一层薄薄的内衣布料舔了舔一下。  
“……”史蒂夫发出一声压抑着的叹息，锁铐发出“铮铮”几声轻响，这次的挣扎却是真的了。  
巴基又舔了几下，手指也不老实地又揉又捏，摆弄了一阵子，去忽然站起来扭头就走。  
史蒂夫喘着粗气咬牙，得了，他这是要认真报复了，毕竟两人之前这么玩“放置”可玩了了不止一次。可他想到那并不是两厢情愿的“情趣”，而是他一个人对巴基的欺侮，便心疼后悔得难以自抑，更别提他这次本来就做好了任对方撒气的打算。

他隐隐听到房间外有异响，不知道巴基又在琢磨什么调皮玩法，还是忍不住叹了口气。就在这时候忽然觉得手边的床单下面有东西硌手，胡乱一摸，竟然是两把穿在一起的钥匙。  
史蒂夫一边笑他的小家伙实在是不擅长此道，三下五除二地解开了自己身上的锁链。他本想躲在门背后，等巴基回来的时候窜出来吓他一条，犹豫了一下，决定还是任他出了这口气为好。于是原样躺下，把锁链依旧戴好，只是留了个心眼，只是虚虚套着并没锁死。  
他刚刚弄好，便听到外面一阵轻轻的铃铛声响起，门随即被推开，巴基披着他送的斗篷走了进来。  
史蒂夫眼睁睁看着他在自己面前一颗一颗地解开扣子，斗篷里面竟然不着片缕，早就被史蒂夫扔在杂物间箱子里的乳环和小铃铛也被他翻了出来，正摇摇晃晃地挂在胸前。他慢慢走过来，收好了牙齿轻轻舔吻着男友的私处，手指则蘸了润滑剂在那里涂抹。

史蒂夫的呼吸越发急促，巴基却在这时候坏心地掐住了不让他释放。“你就是这么欺负我的。”他还忙里偷闲地撇了撇嘴，神态像是撒娇又像是威胁。  
等对方呻吟着慢慢泄了火，他故技重施，把史蒂夫磨得不住粗喘，几乎要忍不住解开自己的双手，扑上去把他吃干净。  
“Steve……”巴基喊着他的名字，不甚熟练地抚摸着自己的胸口挑逗他，然后挤出润滑剂，当着对方的面自渎。  
过了不知多久，史蒂夫觉得简直有七、八十年那么难熬，巴基终于红着脸强装镇定地跨坐在他身上，一手撑着史蒂夫的肚腹慢慢坐下去。  
“唔……”他们两个太久没有这么亲热，小吸血鬼呻吟一声，眼睛里迅速起了一层泪膜。他这次倒真不是故意折磨史蒂夫了，却愣是把自己不上不下地卡在尴尬境地，偏偏又为了“色诱”对方戴上了银器，没一会儿就软塌了半边腰。  
“Steve，帮帮我……”他带着哭腔哀求，早已忘了自己原本是打算来报仇的，不料还没上阵就丢盔弃甲了。  
史蒂夫在心底为他的小甜心叹了口气，他干脆利落地弄开自己手脚上的束缚，一翻身把巴基压在身下，一边吻着一边慢慢楔了进去。  
还没弄明白发生了什么的小吸血鬼瞪大了眼睛，又在身体里的敏感点被擦到的时候小小地翻了个白眼。他打着哆嗦发出一连串嘤嘤呜呜的呻吟，唇舌很快又被史蒂夫侵占，连叫声都被揉碎了吞吃入腹。史蒂夫一直把他的嘴唇吸吮得微微肿起才罢休，凑在他耳边一声一声心肝宝贝地乱叫。  
等他泄出来一次，忽觉手上一紧，双手已经被他自己翻找出来的手铐固定在床头。史蒂夫用嘴叼着那个乱响的小铃铛轻轻拉扯，过载的快感淹没了他的男孩，他颤抖着几欲晕去。

“松开我的手……Steve，让我……唔，抱抱你。”

“Bucky”，史蒂夫忽然低低地叫了一声。他的小吸血鬼身上还是凉凉的，伏在他怀里休息。他拽过一条薄被给对方盖上，打算等巴基身上的薄汗消了，再抱他去清洗。  
“这里，”他说着解下了那两个银质的圆环，用手指隔空点了点。“这里是因为我才留下的伤，要不是我那时一直让你戴着，说不定还能长好。”  
巴基冲着他一笑，抱着史蒂夫的胳膊不说话。他沉默了一会儿，等史蒂夫以为他已经忘掉了这个话题，才忽然开口：“没事，我愿意。”  
“我们总是受了什么伤都能愈合，别提是吻痕唇印，你就算狠狠咬我一口捅我一刀，只要没死，过不了多久也就消失得无影无踪，纹身都不行。”  
“我倒是希望自己身上能有点你留下来的痕迹。”

史蒂夫一下下吻他的额头，听他说得认真，前几天好不容易抛开的忧心事又浮上心头。  
“我不该老是这么想，可我总是过不去这个坎。”他抚着巴基的头发柔声说，“人类的寿命，和你的族人相比，实在是太短太短了……等我，等我老了，你怎么办呢？”  
巴基原本正闭着眼睛任他摆弄，闻言忽然睁眼，正色道：“那我自然是趁着你年轻的时候好好地压榨一番，等你老了再好好照顾。等你走不动路了我可以背你，等你牙齿掉光了我可以把食物打成糊喂你。”  
“Steve，你以为我这十年来每天都在想什么？你觉得如果没考虑好这些，我敢把身家性命托付给一个猎人吗？”  
“可要真到了那一天……不是你想的那么简单。乖，我问你，等我……等我真的要彻彻底底离开你的那一天，你又该怎么办呢？等我真的老了、死了、被烧成小坛子里的一罐灰烬了，你怎么办呢？”  
“那得看那时候我活腻歪了没有。”巴基轻笑了一声，“如果还没有，我就每天为你哭一场，哭到我自己不想活了为止……”  
“好啦，我不胡说了。死亡对于吸血鬼来说，未必不是好事。我们生来见不得阳光，死后也留不下遗体。我是最幸运的一个，已经遇到我这辈子的阳光了。”  
“等我的太阳要落山的时候，我要是想陪他一起走，又有谁管得着我？”  
“到那时候，我就抱着你的小坛子，哈哈，这个说法怪瘆人的。我去海边，买一艘小船，在夜里撑着出海。”  
“我会陪你说上一整晚的话，那一定得是一个晴朗的晚上，有星星有月亮，我要载上满船的白玫瑰。我要戴着我们的戒指，我们会有戒指的对吧？等到第一缕曙光从海平面那边照过来的时候，我就抱着你坐在船舷上，等着它把我也化成一捧灰，等罐子失去支撑落入海里散开。”

“那样，我就真的永远和你待在一起，再也不分开了。”  
他说的忘情，忽觉几滴温热的液体打在额角。抬头望去，史蒂夫正双眼通红地看着他，眼泪早已流到了腮边。


	4. 血笛（十五）【完结章】

疼，钻心地疼。  
这是平安夜的凌晨，倒并不是他们一定要赶个宗教意味这么强烈的日子，只是巴基实在等不及了。  
他浑身都被冷汗打湿了，脸上湿漉漉的分不清是汗水还是泪水，或许是无意识滴落的唾液也说不定，总之整个人像是从水里刚捞出来的鱼。  
他的瞳孔濒死一样放大，鼻翼翕动着拼命呼吸，像搁浅的鱼。  
每一根血管都火烧一样地疼，从头顶直到脚尖，一寸一寸地被凌迟。  
他觉得什么东西正在偾张的血管里极速奔走，似乎心脏处有一颗种子，这时候正在他的身体里扎根，藤蔓则爬满全身。  
又一阵剧痛从腹部传来，他闷哼一声缩成一团。史蒂夫在注射之前给他带上了口枷，怕他咬破自己舌头。  
巴基剧烈地开始抖了起来，尖锐的爪子不自觉地伸出来，想在自己身上抓挠，把那种藏在血脉里的痛楚挖出来。  
史蒂夫把他抱在怀里，只觉得那感觉似乎一分一毫不减地加在了他自己身上，连呼吸都不顺畅了。  
见状急忙他紧紧握住了巴基的手腕，胳膊上登时被抓出了几道深深的血痕。“会没事的Bucky，放松一点……”  
疼得几欲昏厥的小吸血鬼忽然听到他的声音，似乎从疼痛里挣脱出来了一点，他勉强睁开被泪水糊住的眼睛，认出是史蒂夫，又看到他手臂上的伤口，轻轻呜咽了一声。  
“没事的。”史蒂夫扣住巴基的十指柔声安慰，他慢慢地松开一只手，捂住巴基的腹部，又吻去他眼角的泪水。  
“我在呢。”

剧痛没有持续太久，但已经足够让疼痛阈值远低于吸血鬼的人类晕过去好几次了。熬过药效发作的巴基连完整的话也说不出一句，吐出口枷后只低低地叫了一句“Steve”，手指脱力地一松，瘫在他怀里昏睡过去。  
他身上湿透了，闻起来血淋淋的（注），史蒂夫心疼地抹了一把他额角的汗水，打算起身去浴室放热水。  
“唔……”巴基不满地呻吟了一声，又朝他的方向缩了缩。  
史蒂夫弯腰把他抱了起来，他刚才只顾着难受，这时后才发觉巴基的体温比以往高了许多，陌生又熟悉的触感让他想微笑又想流泪。  
他的确忍不住这样做了，因此巴基在壁炉旁边醒过来的时候觉得脸上湿乎乎的——史蒂夫在流泪，眼角通红一片，却也在微笑，脸上的表情矛盾却动人。  
巴基疲惫地回吻他，他不经常感到疲惫，也很少觉得自己的身体像现在这样疲软乏力。  
“别难过了Steve。”他吃力地抬起头去够史蒂夫的脸颊，“我这不是好好的吗？”  
史蒂夫说不出来话，只是把他整个人罩在怀里，似乎想把自己的体温渡给他。  
“开心点。”巴基接过他递过来的水喝了一口，“以后你*我的时候我只能乖乖听话了，这下子根本打不过你。”  
“……”  
“我说真的，不知道是不是什么副作用，我现在觉得自己浑身软得像团棉花，只能做你的sex doll了。”  
“让我好好地睡一会儿，就一会儿。”他给自己换了个更舒服的姿势，“然后我们来检验一下血清的效果，你会喜欢的。”  
史蒂夫被他说得又心疼又上火，这还是他的巴基吗？明明开两句荤笑话就会羞得满脸通红，短短几个月居然被他“熏陶”得皮成这样。他自然不舍得这时候办了嘴硬的小家伙，心里默默地记下了这一笔。

史蒂夫没等太久，他搂着巴基睡着了，睡梦中听到“咕咚”一声，睁眼看时发现巴基不知怎么地坐倒在地毯上。  
“怎么回事？”史蒂夫赶紧跳下床抱他起来。  
“我也不知道，刚下床就摔了。”巴基纳罕地瞪圆了眼睛，“没摔着，你先放我下来。”  
史蒂夫依言让他双脚着地，巴基扶着他站了几秒钟，刚要跨步，却不会走路似的又把自己绊了一跤，史蒂夫早有准备，抢上去把他扶住了。  
“我的腿废掉了？”巴基惊恐地抓住了史蒂夫，却发现手臂也同样酸软无力。  
“没事。”史蒂夫怔了一下，随即看着他的样子忍不住笑起来。  
“还真会这样，Thor告诉我他弟弟注射完这个好长一段时间不会走路，我还以为他在开玩笑，好像是因为你们走路的方式和人类不太一眼，肌肉线条也是。对了，我说的就那个，你知道奥丁森家有个吸血鬼养子吧？”  
“我不想知道！”巴基气极了，“你还笑话我！哪里好笑了！”  
史蒂夫捏过他的下巴吻了起来，含含糊糊地解释，“不是笑话你，可是你这个样子真的太可爱了。”  
他抱着巴基坐在自己身上，又按住他的小腿，打算给他按摩一下肌肉。

巴基猝不及防被他碰到了膝弯，“咿唔”地嘤咛了一声，显然误会了史蒂夫的意思。  
“不这样，Steve……我们换个姿势好不好？”他小声央求，“这样好累，我现在没力气。”  
他甚至没来得及说完第二句，就被一翻身压住了，两人身上的睡衣睡裤早就成了多余的物什，很快被乱糟糟地丢在了地上。  
“身子还是这么软。”史蒂夫箍着他的腰评价，“而且我怎么觉得你似乎更敏感了？”  
巴基不知道自己有没有更敏感，但他确信史蒂夫有变得更难满足了。只不过短短半天，整个身体似乎都不是他自己的了，小家伙对此又害羞又兴奋。  
他尽可能热情地回应，没什么力气的胳膊软软地围住史蒂夫的脖子，不再尖利的指甲抠着对方的背。史蒂夫痒得想笑，无奈地把他的手绑在床头——他们的卧室里有好多这种小玩意儿，比如从床垫底下伸出来的绷带和皮制手铐。  
巴基放心大胆地“挣扎”了一番，他以前没法这样，应为一不小心就会把那些小玩具挣断。这次不会了，失去力量有时候也是有那么一点好处的，他觉得有趣极了，开始试着把手腕从皮套里缩出来。  
“嘿，专心点。”史蒂夫叼住他胸口一点轻轻扯了扯，“别让我觉得自己在和一个好动的学龄前儿童上床。”

巴基放心地被他拥吻，颤抖着泄在他手里，在临近终点的时候用力咬着史蒂夫的肩膀。他被快感折磨得无法思考，却觉得自己似乎重新活过来了，破碎掉的血肉重新生长起来，拼出一个完整的人形。

你相信圣诞老人吗？反正我不信，那是多么虚无缥缈的东西，是和爱情一样，只有最单纯、最天真无邪，还带着一点痴痴的傻气的小孩子才会相信的东西。  
如果你许下的心愿碰巧灵验了，那只是你运气好，我猜和圣诞老人没多大关系。  
比如那个九岁大的小吸血鬼，终于如愿以偿地找到了他忠诚的骑士，在二十四号的太阳落山之前，第一次和他并肩站在了阳光下面。  
哦，不是站，是坐在对方的肩膀上。据说，出于某些我不太清楚的原因，他那天有点儿走不动路。

我的泪腺是一条河，最深最湍急的河，淙淙的爱意蜿蜒流绕，恋人请渡河找我。  
我的嘴唇是一束花，最娇艳勾人的花，像曼陀罗像暗红罂粟，勾着你偷我回家。  
我的血管是一根笛，最长最温柔的笛，吹奏古老的塞壬歌谣，你我都不能自已。  
我的心房是一面鼓，最重最深沉的鼓，随着呼吸永远地擂动，从亘古直到永恒。

注：血液是有“特殊味道”的，“血腥味”也并不像有些“科普”中说得那样，只是人们在特定条件下的心理作用或者是腐烂的气味。  
一种名为反式-4,5-环氧基-2-癸烯醛的醛类化合物：  
（trans-4,5-epoxy-(E)-2-decenal），会散发特别的“金属气味”，闻到它会让人联想到血液。

爪爪的话：书名参考已经在合集和第一篇标注啦，最后这一段，唉，自己琢磨半天，还是引用来的那两句最好。（而且好了好大好大好大一截嘿嘿嘿！）  
终于，又填完了一个坑。  
这一篇的番外应该有好几篇，主要是讲史蒂夫怎么带着不是吸血鬼的小吸血鬼适应人类的生活，小甜饼而已，可能会有甜宠那啥。  
前面改动了一点点，删除了巴恩斯家族和史蒂夫有仇的内容，因为仇恨来得很莫名其妙，化解得太莫名其妙了。（当时急着让他俩和好）。如果有小可爱现在去看第一章，可能会觉得这个盾有点渣，怪我，放假以后这一篇要修的地方蛮多。  
还有好几个地方没交代清楚，比如偷袭巴基的人到底是谁，他一开始为什么被俘虏，这些会在番外里说明。（如果我懒得再走情节，可能就会把这些片段当作Bug删改掉）

不管怎么说，还是跌跌撞撞写完啦！给自己撒花！  
祝大家圣诞节快乐！  
另：预告，今晚出一篇一发完的P某P，解释一下为什么圣诞老人这么不靠谱，（不是）


End file.
